


then, they went to bi-rite

by cosmogyral



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, San Francisco, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmogyral/pseuds/cosmogyral





	then, they went to bi-rite

"It really isn't that complicated," Sulu says, watching Chekov struggle with the concept. "Tortilla, cheese, rice, beans, salsa. Bingo, it's delicious."

Chekov's hands are already stained with salsa and he's managed to get some in his eyebrow, for God's sake, which Sulu thinks is probably not physically possible. What he hasn't managed to do is take a bite. "O-kay," he says. "But you think borscht is 'weird taste of beets and cabbage'--"

"It is," Sulu says. "Eat the goddamn burrito. Did you just avoid this in the cafeteria?"

"I, ah, I don't eat much in cafeteria," Chekov admits. "Too many people three times my age, da, I go to coffee shop, I have coffee, is filling, and the little sandwiches with the tuna--"

"Yeah, kid, because what you need is coffee." Sulu grins. "Eat the burrito or I'm leaving you here."

Chekov rolls his eyes. "There is transporter--" he stabs his finger-- "right there in middle of park, is not a hard thing, oh no leave the _navigator_ to get home that will be _disaster_. Oh, is getting cold," he adds, and takes a bite.

"Smartass," Sulu mutters. The sky's clearing up, to his chagrin, Mission blue instead of Richmond grey, but that's what he gets for taking Chekov to Dolores Park instead of the old fossil Academy on his side of town. Looking down he sees that Chekov's frozen with the bite in his mouth, looking both confused and intrigued and maybe a little bit turned on, which, Sulu will freely admit, is probably his favorite expression.

"So, delicious, huh?" Sulu says, and Chekov swallows and gives him two salsa-covered thumbs up.


End file.
